The Silver Leo
by Azurknight
Summary: A new world has begun and with it a new empire and a new rebellion leading to a potential war
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 The Silver Leo

Throughout a long dark corridor covered in scars, and lined with corpses; the sound of battle echoes swords clashing and making sparks. Two men were fighting one young, and the other unknown as his face was covered by shadow; this man was taunting the young man.

"Is that the extent of your strength some general you are Raglan nothing like your father; Rex is a finer warrior than you"

"Shut up I'm me not him!"

"Of course not you are nowhere near as skilled as your father!"

The unknown man prepares to strike with a killing blow until with a great shout the young man sits up in a bed with sweat running down his body.

"I'm not my father!"

The young man looks around his dark bedroom for a moment, and then takes a breath.

"Just another dream"

The young man was only wearing a pair of grey pants and a pendant around his neck, he had fair skin, and his hair was low spiked and blonde with light green bangs that stood down. Before the young man could fall asleep a soldiers barges into his room.

"General Raglan are you alright sir!?"

"I'm fine return to your post soldier"  
>"Yes sir!"<p>

The soldier exits immediately and without question then the young man falls asleep again. The next morning the young man puts on his attire in full. He wore black pants with silver greaves, and a white shirt under a long dark worn coat with a lion engraved in silver on his back, and carried a fine sword on his side. He walked down a corridor similar to the dream only clean and new the place he was walking through was the new world empire central base. After Rex Raglan and his companions let the continents fall and start on the true world the remaining empires came together and created the new world empire under a unified army with a general representing each continent. For Graccea Vashtor is the general with his nickname the Crimson Fang, Feas had Beatrice as the general she earned the moniker the Violet hornet, Enhambre's General was a yulishee by the name of Aques he wields a trident and has magenta hair he was named the Scarlet Shark, Aegisthus was lead by Murmina under the nickname the Ebony Sparrow, and Lucrellia was led by Julian Raglan the Silver Leo, and the 24 year old son of Rex Raglan and his wife Dyshana Raglan. Julian continues through the hallway of the base until he walks to a giant door which opens leading to a large clean room decorated with portraits of older men and women, and maps of the current and old world, as well as a large round table sitting at this table were the other generals waiting for him to arrive.

"Were having trouble sleeping again Julian?" Vashtor asks

"Just another nightmare no need to concern let's just discuss the issue"

The generals discuss the issue the world is currently facing a group of rebels who oppose the new world empire calling themselves Anarchia have been making threats and killing innocent people claiming the empire is nothing but tyranny and are opposing freedom of the people. The current problem is that recently Anarchia blew up a small portion of a town in Fendias with a death toll of 125 people.

"So what course of action shall we take?" Beatrice asks

"I say we should search and destroy them all of them" Aques suggests

"No we create order not chaos" Vashtor argues

"I'm with Vashtor violence only creates problems when used incorrectly" Murmina adds

"What do you think Julian?" Vashtor adds

"I don't know… how about I take a small group of people and conduct a private investigation"

"Not a bad idea Julian since I'm in charge of Fendias I will join you" Beatrice agreed

"So who else would you like to accompany you on this mission?" Vashtor questions

Julian ponders for a while and suggests a team of five himself, Beatrice, and couple of others from Rex's journey Winfield who now works as an information broker for the empire selling valuable info for money, Zerva who is now messenger of peace for syriums and dark elves rights, and Virra-lorr who returned to her old ways of traveling around telling people their futures. Before everyone is rounded up for the mission Julian makes a quick trip to his parent's home, Rex and Dyshana lived outside the vast city in the forest. Rex worked as hunter completing guild commissions to earn money, and Dyshana assumed the role of a house wife and mother doing the shopping the cooking and the cleaning. Julian had one younger brother Duran who is 19 and working as a hunter in Enhambre, and a 10 year old sister named Leona who lives with their parents. Julian exits the city gates and wanders into the forest were his parents lived it was a small wooden house covered with moss and smelled of home cooked goods, Dyshana had been practicing cooking ever since she and Rex married. Julian knocks on the door and Dyshana answers his knocking, she smiles warmly and hugs Julian as soon as she sees him.

"Julian my child welcome home"

"It's wonderful to see you mother"

Dyshana looked same as she did 24 years ago only now she wore a simple black dress.

"Where's father and Leona?"  
>"Rex is currently on a hunt for a certain monster, and Leona is playing in the woods with Ellis"<p>

Ellis lived near the Raglans living a peaceful life with nature she visited a lot and plays with Leona almost daily in the forest. Julian walks into the small house the inside was simple a table, and a fire pit with three bedrooms one for Rex and Dyshana, one was for Julian and Duran, while the other is Leona's. Rex was originally chosen as the general for Lucrellia but Julian insisted it be him because he wanted his father to retire and live peacefully with his mother, and earned the title the silver Leo due to his skill being identical to Leonhardts but not as good. In the meantime Julian decided to sit and chat with his mother waiting for the others to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Brothers

Julian chatted with his mother for a good hour reminiscing about when he and Duran were younger. After an hour passed a knock came to the door, and Dyshana answered it the knocking was Ellis, and behind her was a little girl who heavily resembled Dyshana having the same features the only difference was her eyes which were the same color as Rex's, it was Leona Julian's sister she was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Ellis did Leona take a nap again?"

"Yeah but she was sleeping so soundly that I couldn't wake her up"

Leona had a habit of falling asleep in the woods while playing with Ellis, it caused little trouble and nobody seemed to really mind it. Shortly after arriving back Leona sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and Dyshana began to work on preparing dinner Ellis offered to help but Dyshana insisted. Over the years Dyshana became a somewhat skilled cook since she took the role of a wife and a mother to make Julian happier she was preparing his favorite dish fish stew with toasted cheese bread. Before the stew is ready Rex Returns home from his hunt with a bag of money from the guild and with him was Duran his younger son. Duran has shoulder-length, disheveled blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a jacket with a white back and pale dark-red front, with a blue armlet and red-and-black elbow-long square sleeves. On his left hand he wears a black glove with a green cuff and red elbow-long sleeve, while his right glove is plain black without decorations. He wears black shorts and white boots with high footings, and on his back was a long sword his weapon of choice. Rex looked older as to be expected and is rather restless these days. Duran sometimes worked with his father and was obviously named after his grandfather.

"Hey mother how are you today" Duran greeted

"I'm doing well, I'm very to see you all of my children again"

"Dyshana is dinner almost ready" Rex asked

"Almost please everyone sit it will be served momentarily

Ellis stays for dinner as she has remained close to the Raglans being their closest friend even going as far as to train Duran in healing and light magic since Dyshana taught Julian how to use dark magic, but both boys were taught swordplay by Rex.

"So brother how's the life of a general treating you?"

"Its fine in fact in a couple days I'm going to Fendias for a mission"

"Fendias huh mind if I tag along I got a commission for a monster living there"

"I guess"

Julian and Duran got along fairly well although they weren't the closest of brothers. Soon Dyshana served her family dinner and they enjoyed a good meal together as a family, and afterwards Dyshana put Leona to sleep in her bed as it was dark out while Ellis left for her own home, and the brothers retired to their room although they didn't get much as their parents made loud noises the fact Leona could sleep through it was amazing. The next moring Julian and Duran left for the capital together after saying goodbye to their parents. Upon entering the city Duran left for the inn since he wasn't allowed into the knights castle the base of the army. The city was grander than most of the other cities and bigger as well filled with tones of people and buildings including a large market place perfect for shopping for groceries, equipment, and luxuries. Upon returning to his quarters Julian finds the briefing documents on his desk and begins reading them. Soon afterwards his personal maid brings him a pastry and hot beverage she was a dark elf he found being abused and took her in since a lot of dark elves and syriums worked with the united army as soldiers and staff members.

"Thank you Lani"

"No problem general Raglan"

Lani leaves Julian to read his briefing papers, the mission was very simple gather intel on potential enemy threats in Fendias by any means necessary, and the party to leave is Julian, Beatrice, Winfield, Zerva, and Virra-lorr with Duran as a non employed tag along. After finishing reading his documents Julian finishes the day by preparing his equipment and rations. The next day the party is ready to depart; Winfield finally began to look older due to the bracelet of the covenant being gone while the others remained the same.

"Yo Julian it's been a while got a girlfriend yet?" Winfeild stupidly asks

"No Winfield unlike you I'm waiting for the right woman"

"Ah you're no fun what about you Duran or are you like your namesake?"

"I thought I did but then she said no six times"

"Excuse me but can we save the immature antics for a later time" Zerva interrupts

Virra-lorr simply stands by chuckling nostalgically remembering their previous journeys. The group then departs for Fendias and walks for a long time fighting monsters along the way. After a few days of traveling the party arrives in the snowy land of Fendias where the pillar that Julian's great grandfather and great grandmother's lives ended. Upon arriving in the town were the attacks have happened the party divides into three teams Julian and Duran, Beatrice and Virra-lorr, and Zerva with Winfield. While asking for information Julian and Duran begin talking to each other.

"So Julian why did you become the general in fathers place I know you have another reason not just so he could retire"

"Can't keep anything from you can I? Do you remember ten years ago when I went with father to hunt that monster in the caves near the pillar?" 

"Yeah that day he got that scar on his chest what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well on that day he was almost killed"  
>"What!?" <p>

"When we found the monster father was excellent but I wasn't I dropped my sword and the monster nearly killed me, but father protected me by taking the blow then I realized how close that monster was to piercing his heart. I nearly got him killed and then mother when she realized this she nearly fainted and I still remember that look I don't want to see that again that despair; I love our mother too much to see that again Duran"

"Look Julian you were younger at the time don't blame yourself"

Before the conversation can continue an explosion interrupts the brother's conversation. Julian and Duran manage to get to the scene before the two culprits can escape however they are masked and cannot be seen in full.

"Do not move as a general of the new world empire I place you under arrest!"

Naturally the culprits arm themselves with swords and prepare to fight, but Julian and Duran ready themselves as well. The fight was rather short due to their training Julian and Duran defeat the culprits with ease bringing them to their knees.

"Now you're going to tell me what you know and who's your leade…

As Julian tries to finish his sentence the two culprits each pull out an explosive and pull out the pin.

"What are you two doing?" Duran asks in shock

"We can't let you do anything to stop our cause long live the people's freedom!"  
>"STOP DOOOON'T!" Julian shouts<p>

The two drop the explosives taking their own lives for their cause leaving the brothers too stunned to say anything just stand. Julian vomits at the sight while Duran falls to his knees sadden to see two people take their own lives in such a horrible way.

"No one… No one deserves to die in such a way even scum" Julian utters with teeth gritted

The others return to see the flames of destruction and get the story from Julian while Duran prepares a grave for the two dead culprits. Their mission wasn't a total success but the two other groups did get some info regarding a suspicious person seen near the forest somewhere, but decide to return home to report in the morning


End file.
